


In your eyes...

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Nino loves to stare at the most perfect man on Earth for him... his beloved oji-chan. He always wants to see every detail and detect every kind of emotion in his lover... and he thinks the other doesn't know. It's their 12th anniversary. Would his oji-chan surprise him and prove him the opposite?





	

Title: In your eyes... (One-Shot - Drabble)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya

Genre: Fluff, Romance

Rating: PG13

Summary: Nino loves to stare at the most perfect man on Earth for him... his beloved oji-chan. He always wants to see every detail and detect every kind of emotion in his lover... and he thinks the other doesn't know. It's their 12th anniversary. Would his oji-chan surprise him and prove him the opposite?

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

  
A.N. It's a small drabble written for Nino's month and after having seen some beautiful Ohmiya pics on Twitter! ;)

 

 

  


In your eyes…

 

Nino had just got off the bathroom after having prepared dinner. Tonight it would be yakiniku… his oji-chan had said it… hadn’t he? He surely loved fishing but sometimes he enjoyed eating meat… especially yakiniku. A bottle of his favorite sake was placed in the fridge. Nino wanted it to be special. It was this day of June when he was asked out for the first time, twelve years ago. He had initially thought that Satoshi might have mistaken his birthday but it was proved that he hadn’t and Nino couldn’t be happier for that.  He checked himself in the mirror. He was wearing a navy blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans, barefoot… it was summer after all. “Great!” Now, all there was left was Satoshi to return back home.

There was always a weird silence whenever one of them had drama shooting and was working too late. Even together, sometimes they wouldn’t speak much, one focused on his art while the other on his games or his guitar, but the silence didn’t exist. The clock showed that it was 22:30 already.

“They must have finished by now...” he muttered and sighed as he took his guitar in his hands and sat on the floor, his back leaning on the sofa, his fingers brushed the chords as he closed his eyes, letting his mind dive into pictures… pictures of his lover being focused on his painting, trying to remain awake when he had work till late, pouting when Nino teased him, smiling fondly when he was kissed out of the blue, looking so irresistibly sexy with that flushed, covered in sweat face when they made love… even when he was asleep with his mouth half opened and traces of saliva soaked his pillow, Nino thought he was cute.

“How many years have passed by?” he muttered under his breath as the first sounds filled the living room.

They would always mess around on camera. Nino would never miss a chance to molest him, always justified as fan service. Many times he had thought that he might have taken things too far but Satoshi would always smile at him. To Nino, Ohno Satoshi was the most perfect man on Earth… the one he wanted to stare… to take notice of every detail on his face when he smiled, when he frowned, when he pouted, when he laughed, when he cried.

All the emotions were beautiful… just because they were Satoshi’s. He still couldn’t believe he had the chance to stare them by so close… that he had the chance to wipe those tears away and be the main cause of wider, more genuine smiles to appear. He considered himself lucky… lucky that he had been chosen to be an Arashi member and lucky that _he_ had been chosen as well. It was _him_ that had inspired him not to give up when things weren’t easy… it was _him_ that made Nino be the man he’s today.

Words started founding form… transforming into lyrics hesitantly. Soon, Nino was focused, his eyes tightly closed, not hearing the door that opened at his back but he didn’t need to hear it… this cologne… he knew it well… and then there was this familiar warmth right before two arms wrapped around his waist and a mouth ghosted on his left cheek.

“Hey you…” his lover whispered causing him to smile, his hands stop playing the guitar.

“You finally came, oji-chan!” he mumbled, his eyes staring at the obviously exhausted perfection, named Ohno Satoshi. Nino’s fingers instinctively went to trace his lover’s face. “You’re tired…”

“The shooting took more than we initially planned…”

Nino muffled a laugh. “Let me guess… the kiss scene?”

Satoshi just cleared his throat avoiding to give an answer.

Nino ruffled his hair and placed a small peck on his lips before he stood up. “I love it when you’re shy! Now, c’mon! Dinner is ready!”

Satoshi followed the other to the kitchen. “Do you?” he asked playfully.

Nino looked at his lover over his shoulder since he was getting the plates ready. “What do you think?”

His heart skipped a beat when he felt Satoshi hugging him from behind, placing his head on his shoulder. “If I judge from what I heard when I entered, you love it when I smile, when I laugh…”

Nino placed his hands on top of Satoshi’s making the latter hold him even tighter. “And when you pout… when you snore… I just hadn’t reached that part of the song yet…”

“Hmmm… ok…” Satoshi mumbled close to his ear. “Can I tell you a secret?”

Nino turned around and rested his arms around Satoshi’s nape. “What, oji-chan?”

Satoshi leaned closer so that their faces were only a few inches apart. “I love it particularly when you tease me in order to hide your embarrassment…”

Nino pouted. “You…”

“And also when you stare at me… I don’t have to see it… I feel it… and that’s all I need…”

“Since when have you become a man of sappy words?”

“Since I found the one who inspires them in me…” Satoshi replied and locked their lips together into a soft kiss. “Happy anniversary, my love!”

Nino smiled and hugged Satoshi tighter, letting his head rest on his lover’s chest. “Happy anniversary, oji-chan!”

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

A.N. I know it's a bit silly and without any true story ^^" but I wanted some sweet, fluffy Ohmiya and some photos with Nino staring at his Oh-chan inspired me this small drabble!!! :) It was written in less than half an hour so sorry for any mistakes... ><

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

See you soon,  
Andy


End file.
